


Nobody But You

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU where Sinbad is not bitter, Comedy, I cant write Sinbad, Implied mature content, M/M, Soulmate AU, because Sinbad, slightly mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Soulmate AU where soulmate's first words to them are tattoo'ed at the person's body.





	Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't fcking know how these 'first words' works. There's just so many versions I stopped thinking after the third fic I read. So I altered some things from the original idea to fit in the story, and also to my convenience. 
> 
> Secondly, this takes place in a world where Sindria didn't fall. Judal and Sinbad had never met until now. 
> 
> Thirdly, Sinju rules. <3
> 
> Off to the story.

Sinbad had expected his soulmate to be someone beautiful, high ranking, worthy of their place beside Sinbad. He created those criterias before seeing those words etched underneath his skin -- which was during the time puberty slapped him hard and shaped Sinbad into a clone of his father. When it appeared, he wished he could carve out that part of the skin, but the tattoo stuck too close to his pulse at the wrist. Sinbad has too much things to accomplish to risk slitting his wrist at an age not quite near 20. 

_'Oh God, fuck me.'_

It still runs fresh in his mind at how Ja'far and Mystras had laughed on the floor, until their throats grew sore from the sheer force they can't control. How much he had wanted to bury his face in the ground when that wristband of his slid off and made Celendine and Rurumu froze in place. How priceless it was seeing Hinahoho's stunted face when his son asked "Dad, what is fuck me?" 

It was during one of his thought processes where he might have considered if he was gonna be a God, and that sentence was only said during lustful settings. He slapped himself at the thought. But if it ever occurred that way, he can't promise that he'll say no. 

It wasn't the first occurrence, Sinbad knew that much, that a soulmate tattoo had been this embarassing. He would be amused if it happened to anyone else, literally anyone else, but him. It took every minute details in his life to hide the tattoo everytime he makes a public appearance. 

Now he's a successful king, with a big trading country with eight respected generals from all over the world. He was a man every women dreamt of having; A body so hot Focalor gave in to be his Djinn, eyes shining gold like the treasure he loves, a smile that can falter any women's defense, smooth voice that can coo a baby to its sleep, and the bottomless strength that can support seven Djinns. Basically, he's a God made flesh. 

Just one thing had been sitting at the back of his mind. It didn’t necessarily bother him, it's just there as a plus point; It won't hurt to have it, but it won't affect him if he doesn’t have it either. His soulmate was still nowhere to be found. 

Ja'far said it might be somewhere he hadn't travelled, in which he urged his generals to go sailing again, this time going south where there's a lot of lands still unknown, but Ja'far cut him off saying he has taken root in Sindria now, and he has coutry to govern. No matter how far his pout went, Ja'far just turned his back on him and huffed. 

There was also a possibility that his soulmate wasn’t born yet, and Sinbad didn’t know if he wants to indulge in that thought. He didn’t want to be accused of pedophilia after all. With his age reaching 30, having a partner at the ripe age of 20 will be embarassing. 

Thus he stayed in Sindria until he's 29, in which Hinahoho and Drakon teased about him being an old bachelor. He usually just brushed it off with a shot of his drink, but he won't lie, that hurt deeper than his depravity. As long as he doesn’t dwell on it too much, he will be fine. 

Hopefully. 

* * *

Judal, all his life, had heard about this Sinbad the High King of Seven Seas. Mostly from the old hag Kougyoku and that bitch Gyokuen. It's like seeing two faces on a single man: Kougyoku telling him dreamily, as if this Sinbad is the perfect prince on a white horse -- no scratch that, he's a fucking king on a dragon -- while Gyokuen told him with spite, that Sinbad is a force she needed to defeat, like a blemish on your clothes that won't ever be washed off. 

He was almost amused by the difference in storytelling, and was intrigued himself by who this Sinbad really is. 

It's not like Judal to overthink such trivial things like soulmate. The poor soul, probably. His puberty hits when he was twelve, when he dreamt of riding someone with the hottest body he had ever laid his eyes on. The next morning, he woke up with a tattoo scrawled on his chest. 

_'Really? This man?'_

Thinking on how the voice should sound like, most probably sarcastically, sent Judal into an angry fit. Hot or not, this soulmate of his will probably be the most annoying thing he have to face. 

The next weekend, he, Hakuryuu and Kougyoku were summoned by Gyokuen to be ambassadors on their stay in Sindria, and be their retainer for the next six months. 

Kougyoku was beyond delighted. She was determined to make the King of Sindria fall for her. Hakuryuu was indifferent about it, as long as he can continue training and strengthen himself, and maybe if they were lucky, acquire some Djinns. Judal was filled with excitement. It's been a while since he had a trip that doesn’t involve a task from Al-Tharmen. This is basically a holiday for him. A holiday for six months. 

* * *

The ship docked at Sindrian harbor and the three royalties stepped off, their servants running to lift their belongings off the ship. They scanned the harbour once, quite surprised with the number of traders from various parts of the world. Hakuryuu's eyes glistened with silent interest. He wanted to take a stroll in the markets later, he noted in his mind. 

Before they could walk away, a wall of powerful-looking men and women stood in front of them, with hairs as colorful as the rainbow. It was a sight. 

"On behalf of the king, I hereby welcome you to Sindria kingdom," said the white-haired guy in robe. Freckles peppered his nose and cheek. "I am sorry the king wasn't able to greet you. He's running late after a certain circumstances from last night, but I assure you, he will arrive soon." The smile he put on looked soft, but they can sense the inner ruthlessness in his voice. 

"I'm here already!" said a voice behind the blue-haired giant. A purple crown hair adorned with white turban came forward, a little out of breath as he rushed his way to the docks. He replaced Ja'far's spot, the previous man had retreated behind, and shook Hakuryuu's hand. "Sorry for the lateness. I am Sinbad, king of Sindria." He flashed a toothy smile to the three, but Judal was looking away, distracted by the bustling crowd nearby and not listening at all. 

Hakuryuu nudged the Magi's ribs and he jolted in surprise, wincing a bit. "What?" said him in hushed tones, slightly angry. The prince of Kou only scowled and signaled him to be respectful to the generals. 

"I am sorry for our Magi's unbecoming behaviour, king Sinbad," said Hakuryuu with a bow. His hand shot up to force Judal to bow too, in which the man scratched mercilessly like a cat. 

"Really?" spoke the king thoughtfully, his eyes fixed on the smaller man. _A Magi_? "This man?" He quirked up his lips. 

The latter part was meant for his own ears, hence it was spoken under hushed tone, but unfortunately Judal caught it. The Magi's face grew deep pink from indignance. Before he could spit out a witty response, he was brought to remember the soulmate tattoo he had on his chest. 

With haste, he pulled his shirt to peek underneath his changshan, eyeing the engraved writings upside down. His eyes grew wide with horror. The red orbs of Judal shot up to Sinbad. They shivered in disbelief. 

The very king who Gyokuen wanted to kill, the perfect embodiment of Kougyoku's ideal man, is his own soulmate??? 

Meanwhile, Sinbad who were watching Judal going a shade paler, was tempted to ask if the young adult was okay, but his next sentence stopped him on his tracks. 

"Oh God, **fuck me** ," said Judal, rather loud and clear, accompanied with a heavy sigh, almost reluctant to accept the fact. 

Oh. _Oh._

Sinbad's heart nearly stopped. 

_Sinbad had expected his soulmate to be someone beautiful, high ranking, worthy of their place beside Sinbad._

At least he was right in that regard.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are always appreciated! Thank you for reading :')


End file.
